Removing a drain from a tub, shower or sink fixture can be difficult when the drain has significant deterioration due to age. In particular, when the crosshairs on the old drain are corroded and/or missing, the many available prior art drain removal tools may not be sufficient to remove the drain. When prior art tools fail to remove the drain, extreme measures are often taken, such as hammering or chiseling the drain to assist with removal. Such extreme measures increase the risk that the surface of the tub, shower or sink may be damaged or cracked in order to successfully remove the drain.